


i will follow even where your shadow fail

by fools_gold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, Trust Falls, spy merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_gold/pseuds/fools_gold
Summary: History remade in a modern world of trust falls and Netflix binges, Mexican cartels and Italian mafias
 
A spy fic remade in a world where Arthur smirks too much and Merlin is slightly more embarrassing





	1. i could tell you were curious

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the larry stylinson one damn i forgot the title (yea whatever bite me)  
> This is my first time attempting a series so forgive me if its a little shoddy.
> 
> Forgive the poor formatting i don't know how to work this shit

There were some things even Merlin had to admit were out of his control. His magic, for example, was one. And he was as susceptible to fate and destiny and coincidence as everyone else, well at least until he learnt to read the future. But that was besides the point. The point was that there were things out of Merlin's control, and one of which was who he was going to have as a partner in the academy.

And he never once thought that it would have been the very person that had led to his grand coming out to the entire academy as really fucking gay,the very person he had embarrassed himself in front of so many times. Honestly out of all the people in the world, it had to be the devastatingly handsome and utterly ridiculous and posh Arthur. Merlin really wasn't that surprised. He had embarrassed himself so badly in front of Arthur--- naturally, he had to be Arthur's assigned handler. Of course. 

So let's have a looksee at what Merlin did alright? There was that time he met Arthur for the first time and challenged him to a fight because really Merlin, you can't get your mouth shut? And then found out that Arthur was the "bright new talent" Agent Kilgarrah was talking about in his opening speech to the academy. And then there was that other time when he dropped a handful of bullets and ALL OF THEM started rolling towards Arthur so he had just dropped everything, turned on his heel and headed straight back to his table to bury himself in humiliation... before realising that his table was right across of Arthur's, and that Arthur had seen everything, and was currently holding the bullets over his head with a challenging smirk pointed straight at Merlin. Oh, and of course let us never forget about that time when Merlin forgot he had his walkie-talkie on him when Arthur started taunting him for being a virgin (which was not true, for the record) and really, wasn't that rather childish, and then Merlin blurted out that he "really fucking gay, thank you very much and you can fuck right off". While he was busy congratulating himself for thinking up that sick burn, there was only a startled silence before Agent Kilgarrah's voice came through thanking Merlin for letting them all know his sexual preference but really, it wasn't quite relevant to infiltrating a base camp.

So needless to say, Merlin would have been quite happy not seeing Arthur ever again. But there really is no accounting for Merlin's luck as there Arthur's name was, right next to his on the ridiculous notice board which was rather plebeian for announcing who their partners were, considering that these partners were going to rely on each other to save their lives, for their /entire/ life.

Suddenly, there was a clutter of noise. Arthur stalked forward, the crowd parting around him like he was Moses and they were the Red Sea. His eyes scanned the paper once, twice, coming to a rest where his name was next to Merlin's. Then he turns to Merlin, standing aloof beside the board, and his eyes do the same routine, scanning Merlin once, twice, coming again to a rest, but this time his gaze sits on Merlin's red neckerchief (which, hey, it wasn't that bad alright) before smiling a strange obscure smile before stalking again once again.

and... what the /fuck/ just happened?  


*******

The next time he sees Arthur, they were to meet outdoors for the first bonding exercise. It was sweltering hot, with the heat bearing down on Merlin, his shirt clinging desperately to his back, littered with sweat marks. Seems like he would be making a mighty good impression of himself, Merlin thinks, fiddling with his shirt. If Merlin had his way he could gather the clouds, he could whip up a storm and let it rain so that he could skip this altogether, but he shall not and will not. Merlin reminded himself again about the power he held and the responsibility he had. He knew that he was the reincarnation of the Merlin of legend, and that he and Arthur were meant to come together and bring rise to the next golden age of magic, continue doing what they had always been meant to do. He knew of the power he held, knew that he was made of magic itself. Hunith had raised him well, raised him to be humble and know the importance of his magic, and the control he had to have over his magic. So he will not manipulate it to suit his wishes.

But he really wanted to. 

Finally, Arthur entered the field, flanked with Leon, Lancelot and Percival, trailed by Morgana, his sister, and Gwen, Merlin's best friend and Lancelot's absolutely smitten girlfriend. Gwen spotted Merlin in the crowd and, in an impressive display of multi-tasking for her, waved enthusiastically at Merlin while continuing to chat with Morgana. Morgana caught sight of Merlin, and smirked, walking faster to catch up to Arthur and whispered into his ear. Then, as one unit,the group looked over at him, Gwen smiling widely and thankfully no longer waving (her enthusiasm was amusing, but any day now her arm is going to fly right out of her shoulder). They turned around, now heading towards the steps where Merlin was sitting. Merlin looked around frantically. He was sitting alone now, Will and Freya off to get some water, and probably making out in some corner, Merlin was certain.it seemed like there was simply nothing else to do other than face the oncoming crowd. Merlin sighed, pasting on what he hoped was a bright smile, when all of a sudden the bell had rung, demanding an assembled unit in five minutes. People started making way to their respective positions, slotting themselves in and standing ramrod straight, looking like the very picture of attention and readiness. Merlin found his spot, the action nearly instinctive after the many times they had practiced already. 

Agent Kilgarrah stormed onto the makeshift platform, steps resounding loudly against the hollow wood. He was bulky, muscular in the way on might be reminded of a bull. "Cadets" his deep voice echoing out on the field demanding respect and attention. " You are to find your partner and arrange yourselves, the handler standing in front and the field agent behind. Fifteen pairs in every line. Form up.. NOW!" 

At his bark, agents started moving towards each other, eyes silently searching throughout the crowd. Soon, people were already gathered, six straight rows of agents smartly dressed in their uniforms, buttons gleaming in the sun. 

"The first exercise you will be all be participating in will be trust falls. Handlers, arrange yourselves on the wall over there in groups of ten. Field agents, stand ready to catch your partners. Any who fail will be sent home /immediately/. Understand?" 

"Understood"

"Oh for fuck's sake, this is the worst cliche bonding exercise they could have ever come up with." Merlin muttered to himself, eyes mindlessly following the row of agents already moving towards the ladder leading to a shabby building that looked like a house half-demolished, pure grey concrete. Were they supposed to throw themselves /off/ that? Impossible no way will Merlin do that. His fear of heights was already causing his heart to rabbit in his chest at the very thought of having to fall /helplessly/ through the air, of being completely reliant on someone else to ensure he stayed safe. Even worse than not being caught, what if he panicked and flew himself /away/ from the ground then? That would be way more disastrous, he would risk his place in the academy, no even his life! There was no way Merlin was going to that.

 

Now feet inches away from the edge, Merlin looked down at Arthur who just lifted his arms with a smile, wiggling his fingers at Merlin as if to invite his into his arms. 

 

There was no way Merlin /could/ even do that. He started to shake, knobbly knees bumping together slightly. Then he stepped forward.

And now he couldn't /breathe/


	2. i hope you're sure what you're looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY

Merlin gasped, hands flying up to clutch at his chest uselessly, hands fisting and unfisting uselessly on his shirt in fits. His lungs felt like they were held together between plates of iron. Wave after wave of sheer terror washed through him, and he could feel the thump-thumping of his heart out of his chest, like the frantic knocking of a panicked person trapped in a room, begging to be let out. He could feel his magic sparking up and down his skin, a wave cresting in him threatening to crash back down, threatening to take over his entire being. He fought to control himself, wrestling the reins back from the dark being radiating power within him. Merlin struggled, forcing his lungs to expand, for his mouth to gulp in air. He had to- he needed to calm down and breathe now. God, what was wrong with him?

 

Suddenly, there were warm hands curling around his bones, thumb gently rubbing against his shoulders like an afterthought. Merlin took in a deep breath, feeling the warmth of another body against him. 

 

“Calm down, you are fine.”

 

Merlin didn’t know who it was; beyond the frantic buzzing in his ears he couldn’t hear much. But he listened, and calmed himself down. Forcing his heart to slow down and - in a moment he realised who it was and immediately his heart started up again, albeit for a totally different reason. 

 

Of course it had to be Arthur.

 

“Tha-thanks mate. I’m fine now, really, sorry for being a bother, but you should really should get your arse back on the ground now before Agent Kilgarrah sees you and comes over.” Merlin said, brushing himself down. Fuck his cheeks were burning. 

 

“It’s not your fault you are a scaredy cat, Merlin.” Merlin taunted,already making his way down the steps. “Besides, I am only helping my partner. I did no wrong” Walking back to his spot, Arthur raised his hands up in a show of innocence. Now back in his spot, Arthur assumed his previous pose, arms open, ready and welcoming. “Now jump Merlin, before I have to suffer for your incompetence” Arthur smirked up at Merlin.

 

Merlin took a deep breath, closed his eyes tight and /fell/. 

 

A moment of darkness later he was in a tight embrace. He opened his eyes to see Arthur looking down at him. His blue eyes shifted from something back to its normal mischievous expression. Merlin flushed, and immediately demanded “let me down now jesus how long do you want to hold me” while honestly wishing to just stay there forever. God, were his arms a work of his heart. Immediately Arthur’s hands released their hold on Merlin, promptly introducing him to the wonders of gravity. 

 

“Fuck Arthur, a little warning at least?” Merlin shrieked, scrambling to get up. Out of the corner of his eye his saw Arthur and Morgana making eye contact meaningfully. Before he could properly try to understand it however, he found the other agents staring at him and Arthur, some still on the wall. His eyes immediately found Gwen’s, who seemed to be either trying to tell him ohmygod what the beep just happened (Gwen never cursed) tell me all about it later or i really need to pee and goats are amazing. Merlin assumed it was the former.

 

Abruptly, he heard a second command. “Handlers not off the wall in ten seconds will be dismissed while the rest are to proceed to the Hall. You will have twenty minutes to familiarise yourself with your partner before we give you instructions on what to do next. Just know this: You will be living with each other for however long you remain in this academy. “

 

**********

 

Merlin caught up to Arthur, struggling slightly with what to say.Merlin had embrrassed himself way too many times in front of Arthur. What was there to say?

 

“So why---” “Thanks for---” 

 

They both flushed, hastily closing their mouths. Merlin gestured wildly for Arthur to continue. After a moment of silence, Arthur once again asked.

 

“Why are you still wearing that ugly thing. Isn’t it hot.” 

 

At that Merlin just narrowed his eyes and smacked Arthur’s arm while Arthur just laughed loudly and attempted to run away. By the time Merlin caught up with Arthur, conversation was flowing much easier

 

**********

 

BY the time Arthur meets Merlin at the lobby of the compound, Merlin is almost falling asleep. It had been a long day if packing up memories and saying goodbyes, and it had begun weighing down on him too much. His eyes closed involuntarily, and every so often he would jolt awake before properly realising he was asleep. Every time, his eyes would make a startled sweep around the lobby before drifting close again.

 

“Hey,” a toe nudged him. “Hey Merlin. Pal. Get your lazy ass up.”

 

Merlin blinked awake, hands coming up to rub sleepily at his eyes before dropping suddenly. ”Arthur!” “Don’t act so surprised. We were supposed to meet you know.” “Yea, and that was about an hour ago.” Merlin replied indignantly, rushing to grab all his bags. There weren’t many but Merlin had left them all over the place. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur blush, reaching up to scratch his head. “Was i really that long?” He paused, and before Merlin got a chance to answer, Arthur had already gone to the lift, setting down his stuff to press impatiently at the button before looking back at Merlin.

 

“ You coming?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was horrible right yes i know :((   
> i'll try harder
> 
> and i am also sorry im so slow  
> please love me
> 
> **also MALEC shippers!! (if there are any amongst my meagre readers) i have this cool fic idea but i wanna see if ppl like it first so please leave a comment if you wanna read it!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is all i have for now, i'll update soon with an account of how the trust falls! (and how merlin fell for arthur ;) )
> 
> love y'all bye


End file.
